House of Victorious
by bratitude4eva
Summary: Nina saw something she didn't want to see. That's what led her to Hollywood Arts and into the arms of another. When the Anubis gang finds out Nina isn't coming back what will they do?
1. Prologue

**This is my first time writing a HOA and Victorious crossover so I hope you like it!**

**I DO NOT OWN HOA OR VICTORIOUS**

_Prologue:_

_3__rd__ Person POV_

It was the last day of term at Frobisher Academy and the Anubis residents were walking back to the house. Nina and Fabian at the back of the group walking hand in hand discussing how they were going to keep in touch over the summer. "Well, I could come to America over the summer." Fabian said. "No, no I couldn't ask you to go through all that trouble for me." Nina replied. "But, what if I want to?" Fabian said flirtatiously. "Oh, well looks like we're going to have a problem with that." Nina said back twice as flirtatiously before they leaned in for one long passionate kiss. It wasn't until Amber yelled "Stop snogging you two and come on!" Then we ran to catch up with the group.

_Nina's POV _

Me and Fabian ran to catch up with the group and entered the house to the sweet smell of Trudy's delicious chocolate cake. I was about to go to the kitchen when Amber grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me up to our room. "Amber! What are you doing? I was going to get a piece of ca-" I said before being interrupted by Amber. "No time to eat Nina! We have to get dressed for the end of the year party!" she said very fast. "Amber, the party isn't for four hours!" I said with a hint of worry in my voice. "Yes, I know! I need longer if I'm going to do your hair!" I sighed and said "Fine. But no dressing me in heels!" "Yay!" Amber squealed. It took Amber 2 hours to just do my hair then it took her another hour just to find me an outfit. I went ahead downstairs to hear music playing and the scene that broke my heart. Joy. Fabian. Kissing. Fabian kissing back. I quickly ran up the stairs with tears welling up in my eyes. As soon as I got to my room and ran to my bed and sobbed my eyes out. I can't wait until tomorrow where I can leave this place. 


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the first official chapter of House of Victorious. I do not own HOA or VICTORIOUS**

**PLZ REVIEW!**

Amber's POV

I'm sooo happy! I finally get to see Nina after a long summer. I walked through the door and saw Fabian. "Hey Fabian. Is Nina here yet?" I asked. "No. Not yet and Amber, have you talked to Nina at all during the summer?" he asked me. "No. Have you?" I said "No. What do you think is taking her so long?" he said. Suddenly Fabian's phone went off. "It's Nina!" he said.

Fabian's POV

I was talking to Amber about Nina when my phone went off. "It's Nina!" I said.

**Nina**/_Fabian_

_Nina! When are you getting here?_

**Hey Fabian… Can we talk?**

_Yeah sure. What is it?_

**Fabian… I think we should break up.**

_Wait! Nina can we talk about this?_

**No Fabian.**

_Can we at least talk about this when you get to the house?_

**Fabian. I'm not coming back to the house. I'm not even coming back to England.**

_But, Nina-_

**No buts Fabian. I'm serious. Listen I got to go. Goodbye Fabian**

_Nina. Why are you saying goodbye? Nina! Nina!_

*End of phone call*

Amber's POV

After Fabian's phone call with Nina he gave me news that I won't forget. Nina isn't coming back to Anubis.

Nina's POV

I just got off the phone with Fabian. I could tell that he was heartbroken. Well I was heartbroken too! But I didn't have time to think about that. It was my first day of school at my new school Hollywood Arts and I didn't want to be late. "Gran! I'm leaving now!" I yelled as I left our house. I got into my red convertible that I got for my birthday over the summer. It was about a ten minute ride to the school so I had a chance to go to my locker and think about how I wanted to decorate it. I just so happened to be next to Tori Vega. I was at my locker getting my books when she and a girl with red hair came to Tori's locker. Tori saw me and said "Hey, I'm Tori. This is my friend Cat. You must be new here." "Yeah, I am. I'm Nina by the way." I said back to them. "Do you guys know where Sikowitz's classroom is?" I asked. Tori said "Yeah, were heading there now." We made our way to Sikowitz's classroom and everyone went to their regular seats. The only seat that was open was next to this guy with black hair and olive skin. I walked past Tori and sat down next to him. As I put my bag down the guy next to me said "Hey, I'm Beck." "I'm Nina." I said back. Then a man with an almost bald head and a coconut came in and started talking to us. I whispered to Beck "Is that Sikowitz?" he just nodded his head yes and went back listening to what he was saying. Then Sikowitz noticed me and said "Oh. Look at what we have here a new student." He just stood there staring at me when he finally said "Go on. Tell us your name." I just said "My name is Nina." He then replied with "Nice to meet ya Nina. Tell me are you interested in any plays or musicals?" I said "Yeah, I saw one for a play called _Myster-" _Then he quickly cut me off and said "Ah… I love it when we have a new student, that means time for the….. THE BIRD SCENE!" "What's the bird scene?" I asked. "Oh, you'll see." He said a little too evilly. Then the bell rang. I've never been so happy to hear the sound of a bell in my life. Before I went to my next class I stopped Tori to see what she had next and turns out we have all our classes together. While on our way to our Vocal R&B class Tori asked me "So, Nina do you see any cute boys you like?" "Well, I do like a Beck a little." Tori gasped and screamed. She then told me "You're so lucky! Beck just broke up with his girlfriend like a month ago!" "Really? Do you think he might like me back?" I said excitedly. "I don't know looks like we have some digging to do at lunch today." She said with a smirk on her face.

Beck's POV

I was on my way to my acting class when I overheard Tori and that new girl Nina talking. I heard Tori say "Looks like we have a little digging to do at lunch." I hope it's not to find out who I like. Because I already know who I like and I'm going to ask her out at lunch today. As soon as my acting class was over I went straight to Festus' truck to get some lunch. I went ahead to our regular table and sat down waiting for everyone to come. Finally, she came and I pulled her aside. She looked at me with hopeful eyes when I asked her "Will you go out with me?"

**That's it for this chapter! Please review and tell me who do you think Beck asked out?**

**~ bratitude4eva **


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is house of Victorious Chapter 2!**

**I do not own HOA or VICTORIOUS**

**I just want to thank **_Kayla loves you_** for being my first reviewer! Thank You!**

Tori's POV

Nina and I just sat down at a lunch table with Beck, Cat, Robbie, and Andre. Before I could even say hi Beck pulled me aside. I was wondering why he had to pull me aside. Then my question was answered. He asked me "Will you go out with me?" at first I was speechless and then I remembered that I was supposed to answer. "I'd love to." I said. Then we both just smiled at each other and walked back to the table while hand in hand.

Amber's POV

I seriously can't believe that Nina's not coming back at all. I remembered something from the end of year party we had at the end of last term.

_*Flashback*_

"_I'll be down in a minute I just need to fix my blush!" I then ran back to my room to see Nina crying her eyes out her bed. I walked over to her and said "Nins? What's wrong?" She managed to say through her sobs "Fabian. Joy. Piece it together." I then thought about what she was saying. Fabian and Joy must have kissed. "Oh, I'm going to kill Fabian!" I said out loud. "No Amber don't." she said calmly._

*End of Flashback*

"Oh my gosh! Fabian this is all your fault! You're the reason why Nina isn't coming back." Before Fabian could object in any way I ran outside to the clearing in the woods. As soon as I got there I took out my phone and called Nina.

**Nina/**_Amber_

_Nina! Is that you?_

**Yes, Amber it's me. If you're calling to try to convince me to come back it's not going to work.**

_No Nina that is not what I was going to do. I just want to know where you are that's all. _

**Amber, I'm only telling you this because you're my best friend. I'm in California. That's all I'm going to say. Bye Amber.**

_Nina! Please _

*End of Phone call*

Nina's POV

Beck had pulled Tori aside as soon as we sat down at our table. I was wondering why he had pulled her aside, but then my question was answered when they both came back to the table walking hand in hand.

It broke my heart. I quickly made an excuse and left school. When I got home my face was all red and blotchy. I was in the kitchen getting an apple when a voice behind me said "Really Nina. You should totally cry less. It totally would make you look younger."

**I really want you guys to review!**

**Here are some questions for you to answer for next chapter:**

**Who talked to Nina at the end of the chapter?**

**What seems like a better name Xander or Adam?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello To all my fans especially **_Kayla loves you_

**Check out my new story **_House of H2O _

**I do not own anything**

Name: Adam Maxwell

Age: 17

Height: 6"4

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Dating/Crush: Nina Martin

Talents: Singer, Dancer, Actor

Nina's POV

I turned around to see Amber standing there as if it was another day. "Amber! What are you doing here?" I whisper yelled. "I'm visiting you! Duh!" she said. "Amber… Please tell me you didn't tell anyone where I am." I said with worry in my voice. "Nina, I'm not stupid of course I didn't tell anyone. This is me were talking about here." She said confidently. "Yeah, that's what I was afraid of." I mumbled. "Hey! I heard that!" she shouted. "Wait- Amber how did you track me down?" I asked. "Well…" she said.

Amber's POV

*Flashback*

I just got off the phone with Nina. I turned around to see Fabian standing there with tears in his eyes. "That was Nina wasn't it." He said. I just nodded my head yes. "Did she happen to say why she broke up with me?" he asked. "Fabian, you really don't know do you? I asked. He just shook his head no. "Fabian, are you that pathetic that you don't know anything that you would have done that would make Nina want to break up with you?" I screamed angrily. Before he could answer I stomped back off to the house and started looking for Eddie. I found Eddie in the kitchen (as usual) and I asked him if he knew anything on California. He said just search it online if you want answers. So I borrowed his laptop and searched Nina Martin+California and there it was. A full bio on you and where you live. I printed out and hid it inside the dollhouse.

*End of Flashback*

Nina's POV

After Amber told me her story, I thought about it for a while. It wasn't until she said she hid it in the dollhouse I got worried. "Amber…who else do we know that would look inside the dollhouse for information?"

I asked. "Oh." Is all Amber said. "Let's get our minds off that. Um… let me show you where you'll be staying." I said. I showed Amber where she'll be staying and we did the first thing that she wanted to do. Shopping.

We were in the mall exiting the 15th store when I accidentally ran into this tall guy with these absolutely cute hazel eyes. "I-I-I- I'm sorry that was my fault." I spat out. "No, No, It was me" he said. We just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever until he said "I'm Adam." "Nina." Is all I managed to say. "Do you go to Hollywood Arts?" he asked. "Yeah, you look familiar. Do you take R&B Vocals?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do. Nina would you like to go out sometime?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello People of Fanfiction!**

**Check out this poll on my page for names! It'll matter later!**

**Check out my new story House of H2O! **

Adam's POV

I was walking past the store called Forever Lovely when I bumped into a girl with the most beautiful eyes. I already knew who she was. I was in her R&B Vocal Class. Her name is Nina Martin. To be honest I thought she was pretty cute. We started talking and I got up the courage to ask her out. She just stared at me with her big brown eyes getting ready to answer, but then this girl with a thick British answer came up and dragged her away to another store. I never got an answer.

Amber's POV

I was walking to the next store when I noticed she wasn't with me. I finally found her talking to some guy outside the store that we were last in. I didn't care if she was in the middle of a conversation, we had shopping to do! As soon as I got close to Nina I grabbed her arm and dragged her into the next store.

Nina's POV

I was talking to this REALLY cute guy named Adam when Amber dragged me into another store. Once we got into the store I ripped my arm out of her grasp and screamed. She looked at me like I was crazy. I yelled at her "Amber! Didn't you see me talking to that guy! He had just asked me out when you pulled me away. I was GOING to say yes." She just stared at me. I shook my head in anger and ran out the store looking for Adam. I ran around looking for him for like an hour until I found him outside. As I started walking toward him it just started pouring rain all of a sudden. I kept on walking. His back was turned away from me. I tapped his shoulder and before he could ask who it was he turned around, and I planted one on him. One long and sweet kiss. It was WAY better than my kisses with Fabian. We pulled away long enough for me to say "Yes."

Mystery POV

"Nina. Why would you kiss him?"

**Who was the mystery POV?**

**BEFORE I UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER I NEED 10 REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello people of fanfiction! **

**I have decided that you were all trying to get those reviews in and to write a few more chapters.**

**I also want to thank people who had reviewed and I'm going to try to make the chapters longer.**

**Sooo…Let's Get Started!**

* * *

Nina's POV

We were just staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Until someone in a dark gray hoodie came out of nowhere and tackled him. I was just in complete and utter shock before I tried to break it up. The guy in the hoodie elbowed me in my head which caused me to fall backwards onto the concrete and hit my head. Everything is starting to get darker and then everything went black.

Mystery POV

I didn't mean to. It was an accident!

Amber's POV

I walked out of the mall to go look for Nina. I wanted to apologize for what I did. I walked outside and it was drizzling. This rain is really going to make my hair frizz. I started look around for her when I saw this body lying on the ground. There was blood coming from the head. I screamed. It was…Nina. I quickly got out my phone and dialed 911. "An ambulance was on the way." I whispered to Nina. I hope she can still hear me. I hope she's still alive. I glanced around to spot a shoe poking out from behind a bush. It was that guy that Nina was talking to earlier. He didn't look so bad he just had a few bruises on his face. I heard sirens and then I saw the ambulance pull up. I ran over and quickly told them what I saw and told them about the guy behind the bush. I got into the ambulance with Nina and called her Gran.

Nina's POV

I woke up with this massive headache and in a strange room. Everything was blurry and fuzzy. Someone was standing over me, but I couldn't make out who it was. Someone was talking, but I think they were talking to me. They said "Sweetie just rest and take it easy. You suffered major blood loss, but you'll be okay. So just take it easy." Everything stared to become clearer and I glanced to my left to see a red eyed Amber and a worried Gran. I asked "What happened? Where am I?" They both just looked at me and told me that they will tell me everything later.

* * *

1 Week Later

* * *

Nina's POV  
Today I get out of the hospital. Amber and Gran still haven't told me anything yet. I was changing out of my hospital gown when my phone started ringing. It was Tori. I still haven't talked to her since my first day at Hollywood Arts. I answered.

**Nina**/_Tori_

**Hello?**

_Nina! I heard what happened I'm so sorry!_

**Sorry for what? Me getting hurt or you going out with the guy I had a crush on?**

_Both. Actually._

**Oh really now.**

_Yes I'm sooo sorry. Are good?_

***sigh* Sure.**

_BFF's?_

**BFF's. Bye Tori. I'm getting discharged today.**

_Bye. Hopefully I see you later._

**Yeah, I'd like that.**

*End of Phone call*

Mystery POV

I saw Nina coming out of the hospital. I've decided to come clean. I walked up to her hoping she would forgive me after what I'm about to tell you. "Nina I'm so sorry about what I did to you at the mall can you forgive me?" I asked. She turned around with a shocked look on her face.

Nina's POV

I was walking out of the hospital. Gran had just told me what happened. I wonder who did this. Gran also told me that Adam got hurt but that he was okay and at school. I was deep in thought until a familiar voice came from behind me started apologizing to me about what happened. I turned around to see the last person I thought would do this. "Eddie?"

**Sorry that this chapter wasn't long. Leave in the reviews if Nina should forgive Eddie or not. And I need 8 reviews!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello people of fanfiction!**

**I do not own anything!**

**I have decided to make more chapters than I originally decided because the chapters were so short.**

**Let's Get Started!**

* * *

Nina's POV

"Eddie?" I asked. I just stood there wondering why he would do this. I managed to say "But why?"

Eddie's POV

"Nina, I few days ago I had a dream. It was a very weird dream. This spirit was talking to me and said "Osirion how can you sit here when you and the Chosen One are destined to be together!" I didn't understand and then I blacked out. Next thing I knew I was in front of the mall where you got hurt and then the spirit came again and said "Go now Osirion or both you and the Chosen One will pay." I said. "Nina, I'm not sure what happened, but we need to figure this out. Also, I'm sorry." I added.

Nina's POV

What Eddie told me was a lot to take in. "Eddie, we'll just ignore it for now. Okay?" I stated. "Sure. Bye Nina. I'm really sorry." Then he walked away. I looked at the time. It was 3:25. Everyone at Hollywood Arts was just starting lunch. If I leave now I can make it to my R&B Vocals class. I really need to talk to Adam. I arrived at Hollywood Arts to see everyone still eating lunch. I walked over to my regular table with Andre, Tori, Beck, Robbie, Cat, and Jade. We had all become friends over the time I was in the hospital. They came and just hung out. I also found out that Tori and Beck had split and that now he was single. I asked Tori if she was ok and she said that the feeling was mutual between her and Beck, so now they are just friends. I sat down at the table and everyone just started talking to me. It wasn't until I said "Wait!" They all stopped talking and shut up. I asked "Have you seen Adam around?" They all shook their heads no. I got up and made my way to my R&B vocal class hoping to see that Adam got there early. I was wrong. It was just me. Sikowitz was walking by the classroom when he said "Ah Nina! Just the girl I was looking for. I see that you have signed up for the play _Uptown, Downtown. _Am I correct?" "Yeah, Andre wrote the music and he thought I'd be perfect for the lead." I said. "Well you can't audition." He said rather quickly. "And why is that?" I asked. "You haven't done the bird scene." He said. "What's that? I asked. "You'll see…" he said as he handed me a script. He left the classroom and ran down the hall. There is something really wrong with him. I started looking over the script when Adam walked in. "Hey Nina. How are you?" he asked. "I'm fine." I said. There was an awkward silence for about a minute or so. "Umm... so are we still on for that date?" he asked me. I was surprised that he asked me that. "I was actually about to ask you that same question." I said while grinning like an idiot. Before he could answer everyone started filling in for class. Class went by pretty quickly. By time it was time to go our teacher Mr. Jackson said that for 75% of our grade we had to perform a song at the Full Moon Jam. Almost everyone jumped to Tori that is except for Adam he walked straight over to me and asked "Duet?" I just nodded my head yes and went to my locker.

Tori met be our lockers and we talked about what we were doing for the Full Moon Jam. We were both talking about how excited we were for our dates. I was going on a date with Adam and Tori was going on a date with this guy named Ryder Daniels. Tori and I parted ways when I ran into a guy with jet black hair and all black clothing. He said his name was Ryder.

Tori's POV

After me and Nina parted ways I ran into that guy she was talking about. What was his name? Adam?

No one's POV

Little did Tori and Nina know is that each other's date was asking the other person's best friend out. They both at the same time asked them "Will you go out with me?"

* * *

**Ha! What do you guys think that Tori and Nina should do? I NEED 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I POST ANOTHER CHAPTER!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything!**

**I want to thank:**

**Cutielove13**

**DaughterofVladimirDracula**

**Idontknowwhatmyusernameshouldb**

**For both favoriting and following my story!**

**Let's get started!**

* * *

Nina's POV

I can't believe what I'm hearing. "So will you?" he asked me. I thought about it for a second. Then I had an idea. "I'd love to go out with you?" I said mischievously. We chatted for a little while and then I went into my car. As soon as I saw that Ryder was nowhere near I took out my phone and called Tori.

_Nina_/**Tori**

**Hello?**

_Tori I'm coming over now._

**Ok… mind telling me why?**

_You'll see when I get there._

**Bye**

_Bye_

I reached Tori's house and knocked on the door. She finally came to the door and let me in.

"Tori, I need to tell you something." I said.

"And that is?" she asked.

"After we were done talking about you know the Full Moon Jam and everything and I was on my way to my car Ryder stopped me." I said.

"Yeah, sooo?" she asked

"Well, when he stopped me he kinda asked me out on a date." I said quickly.

"He what?" she said angrily

"He asked me out." I said while looking down

"And what did you say?" she asked.

"I said yes, but I have a plan!" I said while slowly backing away.

"Wait- before you tell me your plan I have to tell you something." She said.

"Go ahead." I said.

"Adam kind of asked me out too, but I said maybe."

"What! That wazbag!" I said with clenched fists.

"Yeah I know the feeling." She said.

I sighed. "We are going to get some sweet, sweet revenge." I said mischievously.

"Ok… but how?" she asked

"First, call Adam and tell him yes to going out then call Andre and tell him to come over." I said.

"What does this have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Oh, you'll see." I said.

Beck's POV

Tori told me all about Nina's plan to get back at both guys. I think it's brilliant. How could these guys do that to them? Tori is like my sister and Nina is just the most amazing, talented, and beautiful girl ever. Wait- did I just call Nina beautiful? Do I like Nina?

Tori's POV 

"Are you ready?" Nina asked me.

"Yeah so we are performing together, but tricking Adam and Ryder into thinking we are all performing as a group." I said

"Exactly." She said.

"Let's do this." I said.

We walked out on stage and got our sweet, sweet revenge.

_Tori:_

You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me

I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely

_Nina:_

Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention

'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions

_Both:_

[Chorus:]

And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me

Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede

You mess with me and mess with her

So I'll make sure you get what you deserve

Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

_Tori:_

So watch your back 'cause you don't know when or where I can get you

I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through

So oh, Mister Player, do you feel like the man now?

And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out

_Both:_

[Chorus:]

And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me

Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede

You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)

So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)

Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

_Nina:_

I know I'm being bitter but I'mma drag you under

'Cause you just don't, don't deserve "Happy ever after"

For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way

It was only just a game

(you had it all)

_Both:_

[Chorus:]

(And one day)

And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)

Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)

You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)

So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)

Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

Nina's POV

After the concert me and Tori both got A's while Ryder and Adam both got big, fat F's! I love revenge. I also noticed that Beck's been looking at me weirdly. I wonder what that's about. Then he walked up to me.

"Hey Nins." He said.

"Nins? You've never called me that." I said.

"Well, I thought I'd start now." He said while looking deep into my eyes. "So, are you ready for the bird scene tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I hope I really do well because I want to audition for Penny in _Uptown, Downtown_." I said.

"Well if it helps I'm auditioning for the lead male role." He said.

"It kinda does." I said while smiling.

We just stood there talking for what seems like an eternity when a chorus of voices behind me said "Nina you were great! I can't believe you never told us that you can sing!"

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! PLZ Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Here is Chapter 8!**

* * *

Nina's POV

I turned around to see everyone from Anubis including Fabian standing there. I immediately went over to Amber and asked "Amber, what are they doing here?"

She then said "Well, you see what had happened was…" and ran away.

"Amber!" I screamed.

I went back over to everyone from Anubis and said "How did you guys find out where I am?"

Patricia said "Well nice to see you too."

"Answer the question." I stated

"Fine, I placed a tracking device on Amber's phone after she asked me where California was." Said Eddie

"And exactly why would you do that?" I asked

"To find you Nina." Said Fabian

"Fine. Where are you guys staying?" I asked

"Um… The Springview Inn." Said Mara

"Okay then. So I'll guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then." I said.

I started to walk over to Beck when someone grabbed my wrist.

"Nina, I also came back for answers. Can you tell me why you broke up with me?" asked Fabian

"Fabian, are you telling me that you seriously don't know what you did!" I said while getting angry.

"Nina, I honestly don't know what I did." Said Fabian

"4 words Fabian. End. Of. Term. Party." I said.

Then I walked over to Beck.

"So you ready to go hang out with everyone else?" I asked Beck

"Yeah. You ok?" he asked me

"Better than ever." I said.

* * *

Beck's POV

It's Saturday, the day after the Full Moon Jam and me and Andre are hanging out in my RV.

"So, Beck when are you going to ask Nina out?" asked Andre

"What! I never said I liked Nina!" I exclaimed.

"Dude. You've been sitting there for the past 5 minutes saying I like Nina." He said

"You know what you're right I'm going to ask Nina out right now." I said quite confidently

I took out my phone and sent Nina a text saying "Nina, will you go out with me?" I pressed send.

I looked at Andre and said "What have I done?"

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is so short! I'll try and update soon! **

**PLZ Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is Chapter 9!**

**I do not own anything!**

**Check out my new story called Natalie**

* * *

Nina's POV

I just got home after a "day of fun" with everyone from Anubis. Which meant Amber took us shopping. I am so tired. My phone beeped. It was a text from Beck. I read the text. Should I reply? I don't know. I have to call Tori.

_Nina_/**Tori**

**Hello.**

_Tori I need some advice._

**Shoot.**

_Okay, I just got home after hanging out with some friends right._

**Right.**

_And my phone beeped. I got a text message. It was from Beck._

**Yeah and?**

_It said: Will you go out with me?_

**Yeah and?**

_Tori! You're missing the point!_

**And the point is?**

_What do I say?_

**So you like Beck as a friend right?**

_Yeah of course I do._

**But have you noticed how not just Beck but both of you are acting strange around each other.**

_Yeah so?_

**Dude. You have feelings for Beck!**

_You're right! I do have feelings for Beck. Thanks Tori!_

**That's what I'm here for. Bye Nins**

_Bye Tor._

Still Nina's POV

After my phone call with Tori I called Beck.

_Nina_/**Beck**

**Hey Nins.**

_Yes._

**Yes?**

_Yes. I will go out with you._

**Really!**

_Yeah. I will._

Then he just hung up the phone.

Beck's POV

Woohoo! I got a date with Nina Martin! Wait- I just hung up on her. I've got to go over to her house. I sent her text.

* * *

To: Nina

Hey, Nins sorry I hung up. I'm coming over right now.

* * *

To: Beck

From: Nina

Kk

* * *

I got in my truck and drove over there.

Nina's POV

OMG! Beck's coming over right now. But I'm a gross mess! I quickly jumped into the shower for like three minutes. Once I got out of the shower I put on lotion and put on black leggings, red sneakers, and my free spirit crop top. I was brushing my hair when the doorbell rang. I ran to the door. It was Beck. Whenever I see him my heart melts.

Beck walked in. He said "There is something that I couldn't do over the phone."

"What couldn't you do over the phone?" I asked

"This."

He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back. It was one nice and long kiss. But we didn't stop kissing. That one kiss turned into a full make out session. That make out session turned into you know what.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. PLZ Check out my new story called Natalie.**

**PLZ Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while!**

**I don't own anything**

**Let's Go!**

* * *

Nina's POV

I woke up on my couch with an arm wrapped around me. I looked over to see Beck. I smiled for a second then I looked down and screamed. He woke up and screamed. I fell off the couch and grabbed two pillows.

"Did we?" he asked

"Yeah. Did you use a?"

He looked down. "No."

"Oh. My. God."

"Could you be?"

"Possibly."

"Come here we need to talk about this."

"Beck no. I'm naked"

I walked to my room and put on some clothes. I came back out to see Beck fully dressed.

I started off by saying "Beck… what if I'm-"

"Don't even say it." He said that rather unenthusiastically

"Would it be that bad to you?" I said quite angrily.

"Nina… I'm just saying that-"

"Save it Beck. I think it's time for you to leave."

"Nina wait."

"Beck please."

He finally left and then Andre called.

**Andre**/Nina

Hey Andre.

**Nins! Guess what?**

What?

**So do you remember at the full moon jam when you and Tori sang?**

Yeah.

**Well a producer saw it and wants to record a demo with you and Tori! But each separately as solo artists.**

Really! That's great! When do we record?

**I don't know when, but soon.**

Ok, but I gotta go so I'll text you later.

**K bye Nins.**

Bye.

Wow. This is someday I've had. I have another call. It's from Fabian.

**Fabian**/Nina

Hello.

**Nina can we talk?**

Sure. Go Ahead.

**In person?**

Yeah I guess so. Let's meet up at this place called Novu's

**Ok I'll see you there.**

* * *

I got into my car and drove to Novu's. I walked in and saw Fabian sitting at a booth looking down at his phone. I walked over to him and sat down across from him.

"Hey Fabian. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I really wanted to talk about us."

"What are you talking about Fabian? There is no us anymore."

"But why Nina? What did I do?"

I looked at him in disbelief. "You're seriously telling me that you don't know."

"Yes. I am."

"Fabian you broke my heart. At the end of term party I walked downstairs and I saw you go up and kiss Joy. Fabian you will always be first love, but you will also be the first guy who broke my heart."

I just got up and left Novu's. I didn't want him to see me break down. I got into my car and put on a hoodie and sunglasses. I drove to the closest drugstore and picked up three pregnancy tests. The cashier glared at me as I paid for the tests. I walked to the gas station next door and took the tests. As I waited for the timer on my phone to go off I had all these different thoughts running through my head. Oh my god what if I am pregnant! I'm only 17! Me and the father aren't even together. My thoughts were interrupted when I got a text from Andre

* * *

TO: NINA

FROM: ANDRE

We're recording the demo on Thursday.

* * *

That's great. Then the timer on my phone went off. I looked at the tests.

**Ooooh! Cliffhanger! PLZ Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm SO SORRY that I haven't been updating as much but I will try to update more!**

**I own nothing!**

**CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PAGE!**

**Let's go!**

* * *

Nina's POV

Negative. The tests are negative. I don't know if I'm happy or sad. I guess both. I really don't know. I threw away the tests and drove over to Tori's. I knocked on the door and she answered.

"Oh Hey Nins! Did you get Andre's text?"

"Yeah! It's great news."

"So what did you need?"

"Um… I need your help with two things."

"Okay shoot."

"I need your help with my audition for _Uptown Downtown _and the bird scene."

"Okay Come on in."

We practiced and I think I have both of them down pact.

* * *

Ah! Don't you just love Mondays? I thought with sarcasm. I got ready for school and went over my lines for the bird scene. Once I was done I called Amber to tell her that we can't hang out for the rest of the week because I would be too busy. I really hope that I don't see Beck today. Who am I kidding! We have most of our classes together. I drove to school and went straight to my locker. Cat ran up to me.

"Hey Cat."

"Hey Nina!'

"What's up?"

"Nothing really. Just getting prepped for the bird scene."

"One time my brother got a pet bird and he ate it."

"Um… ok."

"Bye Nina!"

"Bye Cat."

Then she ran away. That girl needs help. I walked to Sikowitz's class and sat down next to Tori.

* * *

Tori and I are walking to Festus' truck when Tori said "I can't believe you finished the bird scene in one try! It took me a million tries!"

"It was really easy. I guess I've never cared what people think."

"Wow. That's amazing."

"Enough chit chat I'm starving."

We got some food and started walking to our regular table. Beck was there. I've been avoiding him all day. I set my food down and sat down next to Andre.

"Hey Nina can we talk?" Beck asked

"I guess so."

We walked away towards the lockers.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Are we okay?"

"Beck, I think its best that we… keep our distance from each other."

"But why?"

"Beck after the way you reacted it made me think of my first heartbreak. Beck, maybe you're just one waiting to happen."

"Nina please."

"Goodbye Beck."

"Nina wait."

I walked back to the lunch table and acted like I didn't leave. The rest of the day was fine. Well except for beck trying to talk to me. I went home and got prepared for my audition and demo.

* * *

**CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PAGE**

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I own nothing!**

**CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PAGE!**

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!**

* * *

Nina's POV

Man, I must be really nervous, I've thrown up 3 times today. Today is my audition for _Uptown Downtown_. I've waited all day for this.

"Nina Martin." Called Lane. He's holding auditions for _Uptown Downtown._ I took a deep breath and walked onstage. "Whenever you're ready."

I started off the dialogue by saying "I don't know."

"It's okay that you don't know."

"But you deserve an answer."

"I can wait, for you I would wait a thousand years."

"But that's so many!"

"I know I'm poor, I know I don't have much to offer, but I do, love you."

"Because I'm beautiful?"

"I don't love you because you're beautiful, you're beautiful because I love you."

"Whoa."

That was the end of my dialogue. I feel like I did well. Once I got out of school I was stopped by Tori.

"Whoa. Hey Tori"

"Don't hey Tori me. Tell me how the audition went!"

"Well… I killed it!"

"I knew you would! Now come on!"

"Wait- where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Ok?"

Tori dragged me back inside school to the black box theater.

"Tori can you _please_ tell me why we're here?"

"If you shut your mouth you'll find out!"

I looked around. I see Fabian standing there in a tux.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Nina, I'm so sorry for what happened between us, and I want to show you how much I love you." Said Fabian

He sounds so sincere, but I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen. Fabian got down on one knee when Beck bust through the doors.

Beck's POV

Robbie told me what was going on. I'm going to stop this. He can't propose to the girl love. I ran through the doors and screamed "Robbie told me what was going on!"

"Well then do you mind!" screamed Fabian

"Actually, yes I do mind."

"What the hell is your problem mate?"

"My problem? My problem is that you're trying to propose to the girl that I not only love, but who could have been carrying my baby!"

Nina looked at me with glossy eyes. Tori just had a face with shock.

"How dare you both do this to me? All I was looking for was an escape. Fabian, you broke my heart. Beck, you're just another heartbreak waiting to happen. I want you both to do me a favor. Just stay away from me."

She ran out of the theater crying.

"This is all your fault!" yelled Fabian.

"How is it my fault?"

"You had sex with my Nina!"

"What do you mean your Nina? You know what. You're not worth my time. I'm out!"

Tori's POV

Nina could have been pregnant? Wow. I need to go find her. I went out into the parking lot and her car wasn't there. I searched for her for the rest of the day. I still couldn't find her.

* * *

Next Morning.

* * *

Still no sign of Nina. I was just getting out of bed when I got a call.

**Tori/**_ Person_

**Hello?**

_Is this Tori Vega?_

**Yeah…**

_Well you were the first person on Ms. Martin's emergency contact list_

**Is something wrong?**

_Yes. Please come to the Hills Hospital_

**Okay Thank you. **

I rushed to the hospital as fast as I could. I ran into the hospital and went up to the front desk.

"What room is Nina Martin in?"

"Room 213."

I ran up to the room. I saw a nurse standing outside her door.

"Excuse me what happened to her?"

"She came here yesterday complaining of stomach pains and then she fainted. While we were running some standard tests on her we found out that she was pregnant. Sometime later in the night she started bleeding while she was sleeping and we found out that she had a miscarriage. Before you go in here though you should now that she doesn't know that any of this happened. She has been asleep since yesterday."

"Do you mind if I tell her what happened?"

"Go right on ahead. She is also being discharged in a little while."

"Okay thank you."

I slowly opened the door to see Nina wide awake.

"Hey Nins, how ya feeling?"

"I've been better."

"I've got something to tell you."

"What?"

"Um… well you see you were pregnant."

"Really! Wait what do you mean were?" I could tell she was about ready to cry.

"Nina you lost your baby sometime last night."

She didn't say anything. She didn't react. She just laid there.

"Nins, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did they say when I can leave?"

"Yeah they said you can leave today."

"Okay. Do you have any clothes that I can borrow? I feel that I need to go to school. You know. To take my mind off things."

I dug through my bag and pulled out some jeans and a shirt. "Um… here. Are you sure that you want to go to school?"

"Yeah. Just give me a sec and I'll be ready."

I left the room so that she could get dressed.

Nina's POV

I lost my baby. In the same day I find out that I'm having a baby. I find out that I lost the baby. After Tori left I got dressed. Once I was done I looked down at my stomach. There was a person inside of me, and I was too weak to keep it alive. I feel horrible. I'm the reason why my baby is dead. This is all my fault.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND THE POLL ON MY PAGE!**

**TELL ME HOW YOU THINK NINA SHOULD DEAL WITH THIS! **

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello people of fanfiction! I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated! My computer broke and now I'm typing from my mom's computer until I get my computer fixed!**

**I do not own HOA or Victorious**

**PLZ REVIEW! CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PAGE!**

**Let's go!**

* * *

Nina's POV

We pulled into the parking lot of Hollywood Arts.

"Nina are you sure that you don't want to go home?" asked Tori

"Yeah, I'm sure. Being here is the best thing for me right now."

"Okay… let's go. I guess."

We got out the car and went inside. I saw that there was a group of people crowded around a bulletin board. I worked my way through the crowd. It says callbacks for: _Uptown Downtown _

Beck Oliver

Nina Martin

Jade West

Robbie Shapiro

Lisa Stone

Brandon Rich

I made callbacks! At least something good is going on in my life. I walked towards my locker when I realized I never really decorated the outside of it. Maybe I should do that soon…

Beck's POV

Yes! I made callbacks. It looks like Nina made callbacks too! I really hope I get a chance to talk to her. I need to make things right between us. I looked towards her locker to see her standing there staring at it. She must be thinking about decorating it. Why not give her some inspiration.

"Do you really think that this will work?" I asked

"Positive. Now just start talking about her it'll help with my creative process." Said Andre

"Well, she's beautiful, smart, mysterious, and beautiful. She makes me crazy. I would go an entire year trying to fix our relationship. I would do anything for her."

"Beck, I know the perfect song."

* * *

There it is. She may hate me, but I have to do this. I walked up to Nina's locker and put a note on it that said:

* * *

Meet me in the asphalt café after school. – Andre

* * *

Nina's POV

It is 3:55. 5 more minutes until school is over. 20 more minutes. Then my callback. I really need this part. It'll be the only good thing going on in my life.

_RIIIINNNGGG_

Finally! I ran out of class and straight to my locker. As I approached my locker, I noticed that there was a note taped to my locker. I read it and wondered why Andre didn't just tell me this in person. I guess I have time to meet Andre. Callbacks aren't until 4:15 and it's now 4:06. I better get going then. I walked outside to the café to see not only Andre, but Beck. I immediately said "No, I'm leaving."

But Beck grabbed me by the wrist and said "Nina, please just hear me out."

"Why?"

"This song will tell you why. Hit it Andre!"

Then he started singing.

* * *

_Monday,_

_Well baby I fell for you_

_Tuesday_

_I wrote you this song_

_Wednesday_

_I wait outside your door,_

_Even though I know it's wrong..._

_7 days a week_

_Every hour of the month_

_Gotta let you_

_Know where my heart_

_Is commin' from_

_I shouldn't feel this way,_

_But I gotta say_

_Baby I gotta let you know_

_I will try_

_Everything,_

_To make you come_

_Closer to me_

_And baby do you believe_

_That it's not just a phase_

_How can I get it through_

_To tell you what I can't lose_

_I will try 365 days,_

_365 ways to get to you_

_Yeah, to get to you, you, you, you baby_

_Every second_

_Every tick tick of the clock (every second)_

_I want you all to myself (all to myself)_

_Every second_

_Every tick tick of the clock_

_I just can't help myself,_

_Feeling kinda guilty, but girl I can't stop_

_Girl I don't wanna_

_Nobody else,_

_No one else,_

_No one else..._

_I will try_

_Everything,_

_To make you come_

_Closer to me_

_I'll try 365 days..._

_365 ways to get to you_

* * *

Nina's POV

He finished and just stared at me. He was obviously expecting me to say something. He finally said "What did you think?"

I glared at him and said "Did you really think that singing me a song would help? You obviously don't know me at all! You can't possibly think that I'd actually forgive you! You don't know half the hell you put me through! Like I said before stay away from me!"

I ran out of the café back into the school only to run into someone.

"Sorry! Can you help me find Nina Martin?" asked the mystery person

"Yeah, you're talking to her."

The person looked up. It was Eddie. What was he doing here? I quickly looked at the time before he talked. It was 4:14! I have to get to auditions! We're supposed to meet by the lockers. Wait I am by the lockers!

"Nina, me and Patricia broke up."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! What happened?"

"I have feelings for someone else."

"Who?"

"You."

* * *

**Boom! A twist! Tell me in the reviews if it should end up being Neddie (which I personally ship) OR BINA (Beck and Nina)**

**PLZ Review!**


End file.
